Spesielle Candy
by KairiHyugaKuchiki
Summary: Denmark finally gets Norway to go all the way with him, with the help of some spesielle candy.Though what happens is more than he bargains for,but he's excited nonetheless and is ready to help.Norway on the other hand,isn't feeling as excited as the Dane. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**A/N:** This fanfic is a spin off of my FrUk, Special Candy. It isn't necessary to read that before to understand this one, but recommended. Read Chapter 6 and Prussia's Adventure in Special Candy if you wish for more details to be revealed. (Yes go ruin the surprise for yourself if you haven't already.)

**Chapter Rating:** K

**Translations:**

(Danish) undskyld – sorry

(Norwegian) Ja – Yes

(Danish) lille engel – little angel

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Please don't kill me Norge! I swear I didn't know!" cried a certain Danish nation as he was being glared down by the Norwegian nation.

"Even if you didn't know, why did you use those candies?" Norway asked as the glare fell from his eyes to more of a look of despair.

"I just decided to use them because our relationship wasn't going anywhere and I . . and I." The Dane took a deep breath of utter defeat, "I just became desperate. I'm undskyld Norge." The Dane apologized earning a hurt look from the Norwegian.

"Oh Danmark . . ." Norway began to mumbled as he leaned towards the sitting Dane. "You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean for it to go this far." Norway said in an understanding tone but his face remained unemotional. "But we still need to . . ." Norway paused looking for the right words.

"Worry about the baby now?" Denmark offered.

"Ja, the baby. . . ." Norway repeated. "Any clue on how to care for a baby?" asked Norway after some moments of thoughtful silence.

"No clue!" laughed the Dane, as he pulled the Norwegian into a hug and rubbed his cheek against the Norwegian's stomach, which gained a blush from the smaller nation. "I just know I can't wait till the lille engel comes out."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the shortest thing I have ever done, seriously. But it still managed to get too OOC for me, but I promise as the story goes on the characters will be in characters, except maybe for Norway. R&amp;R please, more reviews faster updates.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: How It Started

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I apologize in advance for any OOC.

**Chapter Rating:** T maybe M(?).

**Translations:** I only know simple words in Norwegian, but other than that sorry for any language errors.

**(Norwegian) **_ja_ - yes

**(Icelandic)** _hægri_ - right

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

****~*~*~*~*~*~* A Week Before Conference****

"NORGEEE! PLEASE!" whined a Dane as he got crawled over to _'his'_ Norwegian, whom was laying down on the couch reading a book.

"No." replied the Norwegian flatly as he kicked the Dane off of him, and continued reading his book.

"Why not?" asked the hurt Dane, as he looked up at the Norwegian from the floor.

". . ." The Norwegian continued reading his book as though he never heard the question.

The Dane let out an exaggerated sigh and got up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Fine, I'm going to make some coffee." The Dane said as he finally admitted defeat.

When the Dane made it to the kitchen, he made sure that the Norwegian wasn't watching.

"Good." The Dane assured himself as he noted that the Norwegian was still reading his book and wasn't looking towards the kitchen hallway.

"Time to set my plan into action." smirked the Dane, as he put some water to boil and took out a little pouch from his sleeve.

After some moments at staring at the pouch, the teapot began to whistle.

Taking a quick glance towards the Norwegian, the Dane continued onto his business.

_'I __**really**__ hope to Odin this works.'_ begged the Dane as he put the contents of the pouch into the Norwegian's coffee.

Slowly, the Dane walked out the kitchen with coffee mugs in hand while taking a deep breath. "HEY, NORGE! I GOT SOME COFFEE!" exclaimed the Dane as he showed the coffee to the Norwegian, and in the process of turning off the lights.

"Anko you're annoying." noted the Norwegian when the lights were shut off, and his book was replaced with a coffee. Reluctantly Norway made room for Denmark by sitting up.

"Aww Norge you don't mean that!" chuckled the Danish nation as he took his seat next to Norwegian nation.

"Ja I do mean it." countered the Norwegian nation as he took a sip from his coffee, while the Danish stared at his taking the sip.

"What's wrong?" asked Norway, as he noted the intense staring from the Danish nation.

Denmark snapped out of his trance to answer the Norwegian's question. "Oh nothing Norge!"

"Why the staring then?" asked a suspicious Norwegian as he took a look down towards his coffee mug.

"I just wanted to see your reaction when you tasted my specialty coffee." Denmark answered with a wide grin. "So how was it?" asked the Dane, hoping that the contents of the pouch should be working any time.

"It's bland." replied the Norwegian with no emotion appearing over his face.

"I see . . ." frowned the Danish nation, not towards the comment but towards the malfunction of the contents of the pouch.

"Danmark . . . ." Denmark looked away from Norway's coffee mug to Norway's face, who's face was covered up by his bangs.

"What's wrong Norge?" asked a worried Denmark, whom was now hoping that the the _pouch's contents_ did nothing to Norway.

But the Danish got no replied. "Norge!" whined Denmark as he got up in front of Norway and started shaking his shoulders. "Please answ-" Denmark was cut off when Norway put his lips upon his.

Within heartbeats, Denmark was kissing back. But as soon as Denmark began kissing back, the kiss was broken for much needed air.

"Umm Norge . . ." the Dane began after a few moments passed after they had broken up, afraid to continue on without Norway's consent.

The Norwegian just nodded while looking down.

The Danish took this as a sign to continue. So in silence, the Dane grabbed the Norwegian's chin so they can face each other's eyes.

Even though the lights were off, Denmark could see the other's face perfectly. Norway's barrette had falen off at some point, letting the Norwegian's bangs loose, Denmark continued down to the Norwegian's tightly shut eyes. "Open your eyes Norge." chooed Denmark, but got a rapid shake of the head from Norway. Denmark didn't push it, he tried to put the Norwegian's bangs behind his eyes, revealing the scarlet colored cheeks. "I didn't know you can blush this hard, Norge." chuckled the Danish nation. "It makes you cuter."

"Shut up Anko." mumbled Norway, still with his eyes shut.

The Dane only chuckled, expecting the Norwegian's defiance. He then continued on studying the Norwegian's face. He finally reached Norway's lips, which were parted slightly. Denmark slowly bent down, to kiss Norway's cheeks slowly moving down to his lips. First playing with his bottom lip, when he finally got a quiet moan, Denmark went in to give a kiss to Norway. Whom, deepen the kiss as soon as he felt Denmark's lips upon his.

For some moments, there was a playful battle between the two nations using only their tongues. During the little battle, Denmark slowly layed Norway onto the couch, and carefully crawled over the Nowegian. In the process of carefully crawling upon the smaller nation and trying his best not to break the kiss; he accidently touched the smaller's floating curl. To which he earned a moan.

"You like that?" Denmark asked in a husky voice, as he deepen their kiss and started tugging at Norway's curl; which earned a deeper moan than before.

To deepen the kiss even further, Norway put his over Denmark's neck and pulled his closer. With that part done, Norway went towards unbuttoning the Dane's shirt, whom was just as anxious to get Norway's shirt as well and broke the kiss in order to take Norway's sweater off along with his shirt. But when he started to pull Norway's shirt off, the kitchen's back door was suddenly opened.

The intruder walked slowly into the living room and turned on the lights. And there was an awkward silence.

"You know doing it in bed is alot more comfortable _hægri_?" commented the intruder as he finally processed what was going on between the two nations.

"Yo Ice! I didn't know you were coming." Denmark chocked as he remembered that it was the _Nordic's Dinner_ night at Norway's house today.

"Uh huh." Iceland knew that Denmark was trying to cover up the fact that he forgot about dinner. "I came early today it's 5, Sweden and Finland should be here by 6. Think you guys can finish before then?" Iceland asked.

"Ja." came a curt reply from Norway who was pushing Denmark off as he got into sitting position.

"Go upstairs and for the sake of Odin, close the doors and windows." was the only thing Iceland said as he noted the coffee spilled across the living room floor. "I'll clean here and make dinner tonight." Iceland said with a sigh.

"THANKS ICE!" exclaimed Denmark as he picked up Norway, bridal style, as he hurried upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>That was so pathetic! But yet strangely I'm happy with this chapter. . . . Well anyways R&amp;R, correct anything that I chose to ignore (okay I didn't auto-correct, I used notepad today) and send a PM or leave a review with what I missed. Hope you enjoy this <em>little sad<em> chapter. Also that was kinda my first time writing anything that graphic, any suggestions?**


End file.
